Silver Karasu
Kagi Tanaka (カギ・タナカ), also known as Silver Karasu (シルバーカラス, Shirubā Karasu) is a Cyber-Tsujigiri mercenary and Yamoto Koki's sensei. Appearance Kagi has dark brown hair that's parted in the middle and a stubble. His ninja suit consists of a gray armor, a coat and a mask that covers his face completely. His weapon is a katana, he also uses shock guns, a shuriken-shooting gauntlet and throwing daggers. Personality He is said to be the only Tsujigiri to be picky about his victims and wouldn't kill women or the elderly, but specifically adult men. He is a smoker and smokes a brand named Sea of Twilighthttp://4.bp.blogspot.com/-o0dhfGE--K8/VaacleNzIjI/AAAAAAAAANE/N9ZE8l5T7JQ/s1600/can.jpg (少し明るい海, Sukoshi Akarui Umi). Plot Part 1: Neo-Saitama in Flames Swan Song Sung by a Faded Crow Silver Karasu assassinates a mohawk guy on one of the streets of Neo-Saitama with a shock gun and then kills a maiko who has been a witness of his actions. After taking pictures of the victim, Silver Karasu meets with Smiling Old Man in his car and they both drive off. Silver Karasu complaints about the weapon he had to use and demands a raise. He also sees an advertisement of a restort on one of the flying zeppelin. He then meets with Nonako, his favourite oiran and wonders what would have happened if he died. Later, he seeks a dojo of a sensei named Taoshi Wantsei, with no luck. After that, he meets again with Similing Old Man, who gives him another killing device to test and Silver Karasu kills a man named Tadashii and a yakuza with it. Later that day, Kagi Tanaka is at a laundromat and meets Yamoto Koki. Surprised by seeing a teenage girl in such place so late in the night, he tries to start a conversation, asking about her parents, and then goes out, leaving Yamoto alone. After seeing Nutcracker's entrance into the building the girl was in, he decides to step in and kills the enemy ninja. He then decides to teach Yamoto karate, noticing her lack of experience. Some time later, Kagi sees a doctor who shows him an x-ray photo of his lungs, covered with cancer lumps. Kagi then learns that he has less than a half year before the cancer will kill him. After that, Tanaka meets with Nonako again and then begins Yamoto's training in an abandoned dojo, teaching her basic moves first, like the tile-breaking. Karasu assassinates a salaryman some time later, and gets in a fight with ninja Buzzkill and Electric Eel, then gets home injured, which is witnessed by Yamoto. Kagi rushes to his bathroom and coughs blood, then asks Yamoto to leave and get some sleep. After that, he receives a message from Smiling Old Man via his IRC concerning his next assassination and learns that his next target turns out to be Yamoto. thumb|left|220px|Silver Karasu fights [[Yamoto Koki.]] Next day, he teaches Yamoto iaido and then the two have some snacks while enjoying watching TV in Kagi's room. Suddenly he starts coughing and after receiving another message from Smiling Old Man, he asks Yamoto to leave. Then, he puts on his ninja suit and ambushes Sword Dancer, a ninja sent to kill Yamoto. Silver Karasu quickly defeats him and rushes over to the bank of the Tama river, where Yamoto fights Third Eye. Karasu kills the evil ninja and then fights with the girl, she however cannot kill him, knowing his true indentity. Kagi then dies to his cancer in front of her. Powers & Abilities *'Iaido:' a powerful katana-using technique that Karasu teaches Yamoto. Relationships Yamoto Koki Kagi's student and a person he decides to protect. Nonako Nonako was Kagi's favorite oiran. Smiling Old Man A Soukaiya affiliate who gave Kagi jobs. Navigation References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Ninja